powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Police Dekaranger
Special Police Dekaranger, often abbrieviated S.P.D., is an interplanetary law-enforcement organization featured in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. S.P.D. has branches on planets throughout the galaxy, and is prmarily charged with the investigation of crimes commited by Alienizers and other space criminals. Because of their function, they are often referred to by Alienizers simply as the "space police", though this is not an official designation. Organization S.P.D. consists of various types of officers. The Dekarangers of each planet typically investigate Alienizer crimes and engage in battle with Alienizers. They are supervised by a branch chief, at least some of whom can also transform into Dekarangers. In addition, each branch has a technical advisor who designs and maintains weapons and vehicles for the branch and auxilary officers who do not transform into Dekarangers but oversee other functions of the branch, such as guarding prisoners or acting as "first responders" at crime scenes. Uniform Each member of S.P.D. wears a specific uniform, depending on their job function. With the exception of members of Tokkyou, all members wear a silver badge on their uniform with the letters "SPD". Tokkyou members wear an identical badge in gold. When not transf ormed, the Dekarangers of Earth branch wear a uniform with highlights from their transformed color consiting of a wrap around jacket with their badge on the front right breast and the S.P.D. logo on the arms, a S.P.D. t-shirt underneath, and pants (for males) or skirts (for females). Footwear consists of shoes for males and boots for females. Tokkyou members wear a similar version, with the majority of the uniform being white with blue highlights. Branch chiefs wear a much more formal version consiting of a black full length smock with red highlights. Auxiliary officers typically wear a full black uniform with their S.P.D. badge on the front right breast. Equipment When not transformed, each member of S.P.D. carries two items a SP License (except for members of Tokkyou, for whom the license functions are built into the BraceThrottle) and a SP Shooter. The SP License serves multiple purposes, allowing members of S.P.D. to communicate with each other, dispensing judgement on Alienizers from the Ultimate Court in the Universe, and allowing the Dekarangers to transform. In addition, it has several other functions that are specific to the member of S.P.D. it is attached to, such as Mirage Mode or SWAT mode. Each member of S.P.D. carries a SP Shooter on their right hip, a simple firearm. In addition, the Dekarangers each have additional weapons they can access when they are transformed. Divisions S.P.D.'s hierarchal structure is divided into branches spread on planets throughout the galaxy, with a headquarters overseasing the operations of each branch. Each planetary branch has its own chief who overseas operations on his or her particular planet. In addition, specialized branches carry out elite missions and training missions as needed. Headquarters A headquarters on an unspecified planet overseas the operations of all S.P.D. branches throughout the galaxy. Operations at HQ are directed by Supreme Commander Horusian Numa-O. Earth branch The headquarters for the Earth branch of S.P.D. is located at DekaBase. The base features quarters and a bath for the Dekarangers, a meeting room where the branch chief briefs the Dekarangers, holding cells for captured alienizers, and an office and laboratory for the branch technical advisor. In addition, the Dekarangers' vehicles are stored within DekaBase and can be summoned when needed. Though normally stationary, DekaBase itself has the ability to transform into a powerful, giant robo when needed to battle alienizers. The Earth branch of S.P.D. is headed by Anubian native Doggie Kruger. Kruger overseas a group of five Dekarangers who are able to transform and utilize special weapons and vehicles when battling alienizers. Though Kruger himself is also able to transform into DekaMaster, he normally remains at Dekabase unless his assistance is needed in backing up the Dekarangers. The technical advisor for Dekabase is Cignian Swan Shiratori, who deveops and maintans weapons and vehicles for the Dekarangers' use. Swan rarely leaves Dekabase, much less Earth, and, though a skilled fighter in her own right, rarely joins in battles due to only being able to change into her transformed state, DekaSwan, once every four years. In the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger episode "Judgement Pirates", Marika Reimon and Doggie Kruger of Earth branch attempted to apprehend the Gokaigers based on the warrants that had been issued for their arrest by Space Empire Zangyack. Captain Marvelous escapes and is pursued by Kruger. The two stumble into a Zangyack scheme overseen by the Alienizer Buramudo to launch Subterranean Missiles to destroy every city on Earth in two hours. Marvelous and Kruger stop the plot and Kruger gives Marvelous the power of the Dekarangers as the Gokaigers defeat Buramudo. Afterwards, Banban Akaza appears and notifies them that the alleged acts of piracy by the Gokaigers were proven to be a hoax instigated by the Zangyack Empire. Known members of Earth branch Planet Leslie branch In Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: The Movie: Full Action Blast, Marigold Utahime, a member of the Planet Leslie branch of S.P.D., arrived on Earth. Little is known about the Planet Leslie branch and Marigold is the only named member. Planet Chanbeena branch Banban Akaza was once a part of the Planet Chanbeena branch of S.P.D. In the first episode, he is shown being recruited to Earth branch by Doggie Kruger. The chief of the Chanbeena branch was Porupo, Ban's former instructor, who was eager to give him away to the Earth branch. Tokkyou Tokkyou is an elite branch of S.P.D. that deals with especially heinous criminals. Members of Tokkyou outrank normal members of S.P.D. and receive special training in how to effectively battle heinous criminals. Tokkyou is headed by Supreme Chief Over all Counter Special Criminal Activity Lisa Teagle. Known members of Tokkyou Planet Kada training site Tortorian Buntar runs a training site on Planet Kada. There he trained the Dekarangers from Earth branch in preparation for their use of S.W.A.T mode. Though the site is primarily for training, it is also extremely hazardous, with Buntar commenting that those who train there are not necessarily guaranteed to return alive. The fact that Planet Kada has half the oxygen of Earth makes it an especially harsh training site for S.P.D. members from Earth since they must endure not only the harsh training regiment but also be able to endure the lack of oxygen. Design branch Design branch, as its name implies, designs new weapons and vehicles to be used by all S.P.D. branches. Swan Shiratori once worked here with Poppenian Heimel before she worked at Earth branch. She was invited to return as chief of the branch but declined in order to return to Earth. See also *Space Patrol Delta (organisation), the counterpart to Special Police Dekaranger in Power Ranges: S.P.D. Category:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Category:Organizations and Companies in Sentai